spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TheJasbre202
'''TheJasbre202 '''is a former rollbacker and a contributor to four spin-offs. He is known mostly for The Patrick Star Show and also is one of the people who revived Basket Sponge. Roles * The Patrick Star Show (2006-present) on [[TheJasbre202 TV]] ** Animation Director: Seasons 1-15 (2006-14) ** Writer / Director: Seasons 2-5, 8, 10-20 (2007-08, 2010-present) ** Title Card Maker: Seasons 20- (2017-present) ** Technical Director: Seasons 4-8 (2008-10) ** Creative Director: Seasons 9-15 (2010-14) ** Producer: Seasons 15-16 (2014-15) ** Showrunner: Seasons 16-now (2015-present) Credits SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (2017-present) He Showran Seasons 44-45; 60-62; 69-70; 75; 81-83; 89-90; 98-100; 104. Below are his writing credits. Season 60 # Patrick the Poet # Hospital Blues # Kreepy Klowns # Pollution # Boo! # TBD Season 72 # Patrick vs. Patrick # Intern Around # DoodleAAAH!! # Feelin' Fine # This Show is Poop. Literally! # Old Seasons and Episodes # When You Wish Upon a Meme # Worm Guts # Enough Already! # The Dance # Giggity Giggity Goo # Clam Patrol # Jellyfish Jammed # Krabs Gets Crabs # The Banned Episode Season 73 # Squidward's Missing (Pt 2) # Squidward's Missing (Pt THREE) # The Little Grey Room # SpongeBob's New Boss # Patrick Breaks the Internet # Patrick's Loss # The Music in Me: Live # Snail School # Coot Burgers Season 74 # The Dog's in the House # Patrick's Army Experience # Patrick's Past # Mid-Dam Crisis # deletion.exe # Haterz Gonna Hate? # Retired? # Retired? Continued # MermaidKid and BarnacleBean V Season 75 # Seaquake Seen Across the Sea # MermaidKid and BarnacleBean VI # MermaidKid and BarnacleBean VII Basket Sponge (2017-present) He's the main title card maker since the 4th season. Season 4 # Scrimmage Night (with SBCA) & Story by # Basket Grunge by # Tomorrow is the Day I Die Director # The Krusty Krushers by # Dare Force Written & Directed by # Let the Games Begin! by # As the Tide Turns by # The Eleventh Hour by FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) He's the creator, showrunner and sole director of the show. It is rumored to resume production in Summer 2018. Season 1 # Episode I: The Setup & Written by # Episode II: Robot Evolution by # Episode III: Plans by # Episode IV: The Hunt for Patrick & Written by # Episode V: President Tactics by # Episode VI: The Blue by # Episode VII: Where's Gary? by # Episode VIII: A Big Battle & Written by Better Days (2018) He's the co-creator, co-showrunner, title card maker and story maker. Season 1 # Old Bounds & Story by # 'Cuz We're Movin' on Up by # The Side Business & Story by SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space (2018) He's the creator, showrunner, title card maker, producer and story maker. Season 1 # Chapter I: Just the Beginning Story & Directed by # Chapter II: Space Wars Story & Directed by # Chapter III: Good or Bad Story & Directed by # Chapter IV: Preparing Ourselves Story & Directed by # Chapter V: It's a Trap! Story & Directed by # Chapter VI: The Epic Finale Story & Directed by # Chapter VII: Epilogue Story & Directed by Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience (2018) He's the co-creator, co-showrunner and story maker. Season 1 # TBD TBD SpongeBob SquarePants Go! (2018-present) He began writing on the show mid-season. Season 1 # Shitpost # Heath Cockburn # Children Fever # Later World, Smell My Ass # Why Didn't We Do This Before? # The Big Dump: Part One # The Big Dump: Part Two # The Big Dump: Part Three # HIYAAAH!! Poop Series # POOP! 7: The Green Apple Splatters - Writer Title Cards Here is where I will add my title cards i've made, most notably being "Basket Sponge", "FutureBob ElectronicPants" and "Better Days". Basket Sponge (2017-present) Basket Sp 16x9 S4 Logo HD.jpg|Widescreen Version of the Basket Sponge logo, text by me; 2017 Goldmedal.jpg|First Basket Sponge Card; 2017 Scrimmage night remake.jpg|Remake, remind you of light in night?; 2017 Tomorrow is the day i die.jpg|Look for a James Bond ref; 2017 BASKET GRUNGE.jpg|My first gr8 title card; 2017 The Krusty Krushers.jpg|My take on a blotchy background; 2017 Warriors and Legends.jpg|Last Season 4 card made so far; 2017 Dare Force.jpg|My personal fave :); 2017 Let the Games Begin!.jpg|First out of a few Tournament eps!!; 2017 As the Tide Turns.jpg|Gave this a water fx; 2017 Return of the Tomahawks.jpg|Basketball Colors, Returning Team; 2017 Eleventh Hour.png|Lovely lightning; 2017 The Klaw.jpg|Had no idea what to do; 2017 The New Tomahawks.jpg|Nice green fx; 2017 The Big Secret.jpg|More lovely lightning; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5.jpg|Original abstract version; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5-ALT.jpg|Alternate; 2017 FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) FutureBob ElectronicPants Series Card.jpg| Best Series TC I've made; 2017 FutureBob_ElectronicPants_Season_Two_Card.jpg| Season 2's Card; 2017 Ep-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-II-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-III-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-V-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IX-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-X-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Sp-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Life in Bikini Bottom (2017) ButtFlubberCatch.png Better Days (2018-present) 1ABD01.jpg 1ABD02.jpg 1ABD03.jpg 1ADB04.jpg 1ABD05.jpg 1ABD06.jpg 1ABD07.jpg 1ABD08.jpg 1ABD09.jpg 1ABD10.jpg 1ABD11.jpg 1ABD12.jpg 1ABD13.jpg SpaceBob (2018) 1AVO01.jpg 1AVO02.jpg 1AVO03.jpg 1AVO04.jpg 1AVO05.jpg 1AVO06.jpg 1AVO07.jpg Award Shows He is the executive producer of TheJasbre202 TV Awards that air every year in May. Rights Requests Administrator Request - January 2016 On January 24, 2016, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for administrator. His request recieved 20% support. Even if he had managed to reach the 70% threshold required for a request to pass, he likely wouldn't have been promoted due to there being no bureaucrats on SBFW at the time. Content Moderator Request - February 2017 On February 14, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for content moderator. Jasbre later withdrew the request on February 17, 2017. At the time of its' withdrawl, the request was at 40% support. Rollback Request - February 2017 On February 17, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for rollback. The request passed on February 25, 2017 with 83% support. Administrator Request - April 2017 On April 20, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for administrator. On April 21, 2017, Jasbre withdrew his request. Like his first administrator request, this one recieved 20% support. Rollback Request - April 2017 On April 26, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for rollback. The request failed with 51% Rollback Request - May 2017 On May 9, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched his final request for rollback. The request passed with 63% support on May 16, 2017. Demotion Attempts August 2017 Attempt - The Terrible Travis On August 20, 2017, administrator The Terrible Travis requested for the demotion of TheJasbre202, reasoning that his recent violation of SBFW policy made him unfit to be rollback. TheJasbre202 previously successfully requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis from his bureaucrat position in April 2017. The request is currently at 100% support. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:American Users Category:Real World connections Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Active Users Category:2014 Users Category:User articles